Light and Dark
by Exquisite and Pink
Summary: The CCS gang had split up, Eriol had returned to England, Syaoran and Meiling had no choice but to continue their engagement... Now, Sakura is on her way to Hogwarts... SLIGHT HBP SPOILERS EriolSakura
1. Chapter 1

_Light and Dark_

_The CCS gang had split up, Eriol had returned to England, Syaoran and Meiling had no choice but to continue their engagement and Tomoyo had moved with her mother to continue their business in the States. Now, Sakura is on her way to Hogwarts. **MIGHT HAVE** **SPOILERS FOR HP and the HBP.**_

_By: Exquisite and Pink_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.**_

- - -

This fic is going to have HBP but for those who have read the book, you'll realized the only thing from the HBP that I'm adding here, is the professors, Draco's little dilemma and maybe more... Fujitaka is NOT the other half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

Also, please NO flames and NO constructive criticisms, because I'm well aware that I'm not the best writer out there, and I don't want other people telling me. Sorry… even if they are greatly appreciated that people want to help… if it's small mistakes, then it's fine…

Also… this IS an Eriol/Sakura fic…

Now then, since all that is cleared, LET'S BEGIN! lol

- - -

**.Chapter one.**

- - -

Sakura sighed as she stared out the window of the Hogwarts express. Why was she here? She wondered to her self. She didn't belong here she wasn't like _them_.

No, it wasn't that fact that they were wizards and witches… no it was because of **her**.

**She** made her different from these people; she would be living in this world forever. She may not even be accepted into the land in the sky because of **her**. And she defiantly won't be accepted in the fiery pits down below because Sakura is who she is, pure and kind. But because of that, she is forever trapped in a never-ending life on Earth.

Maybe this Dumbledore person, who didn't care what she was when she told him, would teach the magical world how to accept differences, how to not judge people.

The train had come to a stop, and she stepped out of the empty train. Empty? Yes, she would've wondered why a train that goes to one of the best magical schools in the world would be empty. But as Dumbledore had informed, school had started a week ago already.

At the station an elderly man stood they smiling at her, "Ms. Kinomoto…"

Sakura nodded.

"It truly is an honour of having you in our school."

Sakura nodded remembering he knew that she was the card mistress.

"Thank you for accepting me Dumbledore-sensei." She said, "even with my… condition."

Dumbledore bent so that he was eye level with the fourteen year old soon to be fifteen, "Sakura, I want you to listen, just because you have **her**, just because you are different, doesn't mean that you don't belong, it means that you are special. Now, I told all of you're professors of your title and condition, and if any of the students are to bother you because of it, you can always rely on me and you're new friends which I'm sure you are going to make."

Sakura looked up at the male and smiled, "Arigatou…"

He led her towards the castle, and Sakura seemed to have noticed they had tighter security now a days.

**'Of course they would stupid.'** Said a deeper and darkervoice than her own in her mind.

Sakura just ignored it and thought to herself, _'it's because Voldemort is alive…' _

"Ano… Dumbledore-sensei…"

Dumbledore looked at her, "Yes?"

"W- …would you like my guardians to watch over Hogwarts?" she asked.

'_That wasn't what you were going to say was it?'_ Dumbledore thought to himself, "If you like, it would probably be for the best for you're protection." He replied.

Sakura nodded and a glow erupted from her body and lit up the sky, Cerberus and Yue appeared and nodded at Sakura and went to take a place near the castle.

They continued walking and they arrived at the gate, one of the professors opened the gate and let them in, that's when Dumbledore began to explain what was to happen.

"We will be sorting you with the sorting hat, I'm sure Yue or Cerberus has explained each house…"

Sakura nodded.

"Good, well then, you know how the "grades" work, because of you're age, you would be placed in fifth year… but seeing that your magic surpasses them, it'd be holding back you're abilities. So you too, will be placed in year sixth."

"Me too?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, we have another student who came at the same time as other students, he is fourteen, but in sixth year. I'm sure you know him."

- - -

"Harry, would you give it up already? Look, I highly doubt You-Know-Who would let a _child_ join the Death eaters…" said Hermione.

"But I heard him with my own ears!" Harry argued.

Hermione sighed, "But Malfoy? A death eater? Seriously Harry, sixteen year olds aren't qualified enough to be a death eater…"

Ron just sighed, "can we stop talking about this already? I'm just hoping that Dumbledore will hurry it up already and come… I'm starving!"

Hermione looked at Ron, "You know as well as I do that Dumbledore's been missing a few suppers since the first day! We're probably waiting for someone else or the food is just late."

Harry shook his head and looked at the new Gryffindor, he was only fourteen but he made it to sixth year, even Hermione was impressed, Ron came to the conclusion that Hermione would get jealous of the new student and warned him to stay away. In the end Hermione proved Ron wrong and asked the new student to teach her a few things.

"So Eriol…" began Harry.

Eriol looked at Harry after talking with one of the other Gryffindor students.

"Yes?" he asked with that mysterious smile of his.

"What do you think of Hogwarts so far? I mean besides the tight security and all."

Eriol fixed his glasses and smiled, "I got to admit, it's different…"

"You know, you're probably the first person to come to Hogwarts and didn't go to a magic school before then jumped all years to sixth." Harry said.

Eriol smirked, "Yes, but I'm not all that good…" he said, "I know someone even better than me."

Harry raised a brow at this, "is that possible? Well I can understand if this person is probably around the age of twenty-two or an adult…"

"She's just eight days younger than me." Eriol stated.

"And she's better than you? Are you being modest?" asked Harry. He wasn't judging her because she was female, Hermione was the smartest in their year, but to be better than Eriol? That is surprising since Eriol was good at everything.

Eriol shook his head, "No, she truly is better than me…"

Harry was about to say something about the subject when the great hall doors opened.

Harry heard a sigh of relief from Hermione and a 'Finally!' from Ron when Dumbledore stepped in.

"Please forgive my tardiness, I had to pick up a new student from the station." He said he beckoned Sakura to come in.

The students began to whisper, another new student?

Everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting to see the new student.

Sakura shyly stepped in as she surveyed her surroundings.

She followed behind Dumbledore to the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall summoned up a stool and the Sorting hat was in her hands.

Sakura took a seat and before the transfiguration professor could put the hat on her head Dumbledore spoke, "This is Sakura Kinomoto. And although she is fourteen, she will be joining the sixth years in their studies."

The whispers began again and Sakura grew nervous, maybe she should've stayed home with her Brother in Japan. But Touya had insisted that she come here for her protection, After all, he would be going to University and their father had just passed because Voldemort's henchmen came terrorizing the wizards that took shelter in Asia.

The hat was Placed on her head, "Ahhh, the card mistress… it's an honour." The hat said.

'**Yeah, yeah, everyone says that, just hurry it up.'** Said the voice from before.

'_Ying Fa!'_ Sakura thought to the voice, _'The least you could do is be quiet and leave the Hat alone.' _

The Hat chuckled, "It's alright… I'm used to the rough treatment. Now, because of you're condition Dumbledore told me… that side would be perfect for Slytherin because-"

'_Don't put me there… I don't belong there.'_ Sakura cut in.

"Very well… the next best house for you would be Gryffindor…"

Sakura sighed as she began talking with **Her**.

Yes… **Her**… Sakura called her Ying Fa… no… Ying Fa wasn't her Conscious. In fact, Ying Fa was a real person, like Yue and Yukito, or Ruby and Nakuru… just that… Ying Fa was sort of… Violent. She was rude, impatient, loves to taunt and fight people, the only person Ying Fa cared about was Sakura even though she was mean with her… Sakura thought it was because if she died so would Ying Fa since they share body… but Secretly, Ying Fa having lived in Sakura since she was born, knowing everything about her, though only revealing herself to Sakura two years ago, has grown to accept Sakura, after all they were the same person, incept she was like Dark, and Sakura was Light, like a Yin Yang, opposites, though the same.

Also, Sakura and Ying Fa shared the same fate, not being accepted in the world. If they were to die, they'll be wondering spirits lost in the world never to be accepted into Heaven because Ying Fa was 'Evil.' But then, they wouldn't be accepted into Hell because Sakura was 'Good.'

**'Look, just put her in Gryffindor… it's her body…'**

'_Arigatou Ying Fa.' _

"Very well, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. And the hall broke into applause, especially Gryffindor, since they didn't get one young talented student who transferred to sixth year they got two.

The hat was taken off her head and she looked at Dumbledore who nodded and said, "Eat up!" the food appeared and everyone began to dig in.

Sakura walked over to the table that's when she spotted him, "Eriol-kun?"

Though the hall still ate, everything quieted down for a bit wanting to know how the two new students knew each other.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Eriol as he stood up.

She smiled a true smile in who knows how long and ran up to him hugging him, she then began speaking rapidly in Japanese, "Eriol-kun! What are you doing here? I didn't know you came to Hogwarts! I'm guessing you're in Gryffindor since you're at this table. Are you the one Dumbledore-san said is in sixth year?" she frowned, "Otou-san passed away because of that baka wizard, so onii-chan said I should come here when Dumbledore-sensei invited me. Kero-chan and Yue-san are up watching over the castle… Oh how is Nakuru-san and Spinel-chan? What about Mizuki-sensei?"

Eriol just chuckled and lifted his hand silencing her, and motioned to the seat next to him, "One at a time Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and took a seat.

"I'm here for schooling, yes I'm in Gryffindor, and yes I'm in sixth year. I'm sorry to hear about you're father. Nakuru and Spinnel are fine and so is Kaho." He replied her questions at once in English, then began his questions, "How have you been you don't seem to be you're cheery self." He replied in English.

This got everyone who was listening confused, she seemed happy… although, seemed being the key word here.

Sakura stiffened and looked down.

Eriol sighed, "I guess we'll leave that question for another time ne?"

"Hai… Arigatou… for understanding."

Eriol just smiled, "I want you to meet some friends of mine, this is Ron and Ginny Weasley, they are brother and sister, that's Hermione Granger. He is Harry Potter."

Ron nodded, and Ginny smiled. Hermione on the other hand smiled brightly, "Hello, it's nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends?"

Sakura smiled and nodded then she looked at Harry.

He smiled at her, "Nice to meet you."

Sakura smiled, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

Harry waited for a bit but seeing no surprised reaction it made him wonder.

"You don't know who he is, do you?" asked Ron as he gulped down his meal.

Sakura looked at Eriol who just smiled.

"I've never met him before no…" she said clearly confused.

**'Baka, he's the guy who survived Volde-dork and lived to tell the tale, and every year in Hogwarts he's been saving the damned school from evil with his best friends of course. Now he's known as the 'Chosen One.' Please, I've never heard** **of a more lame name.'** Ying Fa laughed.

_'Oh, so he's famous… how'd you learn this?'_

She felt Ying Fa shrug, **'Listened around…' **

Sakura sighed, _'You looked into someone's mind again didn't you?'_

Ying Fa laughed,** 'Now why would I do that?' **

_'You know we aren't supposed to go through people's mind without asking, it's invading their privacy.'_

"Sakura-chan?" asked Eriol for the third time.

"Huh? Or sorry about that." She said, "I was thinking…"

Ron just nodded, "Well, I guess you don't know who Harry Potter really is do you?"

Hermione hit him over the head, "Ron, I think she confirmed that already."

Ginny giggled.

Sakura smiled and turned to Harry, "Are they together?"

Harry laughed, "No, but they way they argue it would seem like it…"

Sakura nodded.

She looked at Eriol, and he gave her a smile.

Sakura, for once in the past two years, felt happy. Even Ying Fa, had taken a liking to the presence of Eriol again… though, she was still a little nervous around him, since he… though it was a test, almost killed her countless of times.

- - -

…**To Be Continued…**

.Exquisite and Pink.


	2. Chapter 2

_Light and Dark_

_The CCS gang had split up, Eriol had returned to England, Syaoran and Meiling had no choice but to continue their engagement and Tomoyo had moved with her mother to continue their business in the States. Now, Sakura is on her way to Hogwarts. **MIGHT HAVE** **SPOILERS FOR HP and the HBP.**_

_By: Exquisite and Pink_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.**_

- - -

**.Recap.**

- - -

She looked at Eriol, and he gave her a smile. 

Sakura, for once in the past two years, felt happy. Even Ying Fa, had taken a liking to the presence of Eriol again… though, she was still a little nervous around him, since he… though it was a test, almost killed her countless of times.

- - -

**.Chapter two.**

- - -

The next morning, the sun was up and shining brightly, a little too brightly as it seeped through the curtains of Sakura's bed.

'**Argh! That damned sun is too bright for it's own good.'** Ying Fa voice out to Sakura that morning, Sakura felt her stir and her restlessness.

Sakura blinked a couple of times as she sat up stretching, _'Hush Ying Fa, don't you think it's a bit early to start the complaints?'_ Sakura asked her counterpart.

Since Ying Fa revealed herself to Sakura, Ying Fa decided to change a few bad habits, like waking up earlier in the morning.

Sakura sighed as she got up from her bed, took out the school robes and quickly changed.

After brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, and washing her face, she looked at herself in the mirror before walking out and into the common room.

Sakura noticed Hermione and Ginny were already up and just about to head to the Great hall when Hermione noticed her.

"Good Morning Sakura." She greeted, "It's alright if I call you Sakura right?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Good morning! And you can call me Sakura if you let me call you by your first names."

All three girls smiled at each other as they headed down for breakfast.

Sakura smiled at Eriol who smiled back, "Ohayo!" she greeted him.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan, How are you today?"

Sakura took a seat in front of him, "I'm good, you?"

Eriol smiled that usual smile, "Never better."

'**That smile freaks me out.'** Ying Fa admitted.

Sakura giggled causing Eriol to have a confusing look, but smiled none the less.

- - -

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before smiling at Sakura and Eriol as they laughed and caught up with each other. Even though, they barely understood a word the two were saying, as they were both speaking Japanese, they seemed really close.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they like each other." Said Ginny.

Hermione nodded, "Maybe they do…"

As breakfast continued Harry and Ron had come down to eat, "What are they talking about?" asked Ron as he watched in amazement at how fast Sakura and Eriol talked in Japanese.

Hermione and Ginny Shrugged, "It's really none of you're business." Ginny said.

"I was just curious." Ron replied.

Harry sighed, "Not again." He muttered to himself.

"Well Curiosity killed the Cat, Ron." Hermione added.

"Yeah, but I'm not a cat now am I… besides, didn't Satisfaction bring him back?"

As Ron and Hermione continued their little argument, Professor McGonagall had arrived beside Sakura, "I would like to talk with you Ms. Kinomoto." She said, before she turned to Ron and Hermione, "Weasley, Granger, please lower you're voices, you're right next to each other."

Sakura stood up as she waved bye to her friends, and followed the Professor to her Office.

"Well, since in sixth year, it is N.E.W.T classes, I would need the subjects you'd like to attend."

Sakura looked over the list of subjects, "Herbology, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration." She said, with a nod, "That should keep me busy."

The professor nodded, "But I'd like to see if you're able to be in my class."

Sakura nodded, _'Only fair.'_ She thought to herself, "What would you like me to do?"

Professor McGonagall was silent for a moment thinking, "Turn this book into a Rabbit."

'**Piece of Cake.'** Ying Fa thought.

Sakura nodded, as she pulled out her wand, said a spell, and watched as the book turned into a black and brown rabbit.

"Turn it back." The professor instructed.

Sakura muttered another spell and the book was back.

"Can you turn yourself into an animal?" McGonagall asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes… but only a few are perfected."

"Which ones?"

"A White Tiger cub, a Wolf cub, and a snowy Owl."

The professor nodded, "Show me."

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt every bone in her body change as she changed into a small White Tiger.

The professor lifted Sakura up with an approving smile, "Very good, you can change back now." She said as she set Sakura on the chair.

Sakura seemed to have nodded as she changed back.

She smiled at her professor.

"Very well." Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and a paper appeared in her hands, "Here are your classes, good luck, and see you third period."

Sakura nodded, and thanked her.

"Oh, Ms. Kinomoto, since you have Defence Against the Dark Arts first, please take this note, Severus isn't the nicest when it comes to Tardiness."

Sakura smiled and thanked her again before setting off to class.

- - -

Everyone got silent when they heard a knock at the door, everyone knew Snape rarely liked to be disturbed while teaching.

Snape slammed the door open with a flick of his wand and Sakura just stood there, unfazed by the glare he was giving her.

"Ms. Kinomoto… what brings you here?" he asked.

Sakura stepped in the dreary classroom and showed him both the note and her schedule.

Harry quickly scribbled a note to Hermione and Ron, 'Poor Sakura, we should have warned her about Snape first…' Harry Wrote.

Ron nodded to himself, 'I agree…'

Hermione on the other hand wrote, 'Maybe… but I think she'll do fine… I mean, she was supposed to be in Year 5 right? She'll be able to handle this class.'

"You chose my class?" asked Snape.

'**We're here aren't we?'** asked Ying Fa.

_'Ying Fa! You can sense that he can read minds…'_

'**Yeah, yeah, but hey, we can block him. We know Occlumency.'**

Snape who was tired of waiting for a reply was going to see what she was thinking about when she interrupted.

"You don't have to go that far." She muttered to him, "Besides, we like our privacy, especially Ying Fa."

Snape slightly taken back, nodded, "Take a seat near Malfoy." He said as he motioned towards the blond boy.

Sakura nodded as she took her seat, Malfoy glared at her and she, or more Ying Fa took control, and glared right back.

As the rest of the class droned on, it was soon over.

- - -

"Ms. Kinomoto… A word please." Said Snape.

Sakura nodded as she put away her books in her bag, Her nodded at Eriol and the others to go and she looked at Snape who closed the door with a flick of his wand.

"I would like to know how you knew I'd read your mind." He said.

"Well, you should know, you also use Occlumency. You can feel the person invading you're mind." Sakura explained, "Unless... you were too caught up in your thought you wouldn't feel the unwanted presense there..."

"You taught you Occlumency?"

"My Guardians."

Snape nodded, "Very Well… but next time I ask you a question, I expect an answer quick."

Sakura nodded, "Of course, but it'd depend on the questions, if it involves Ying Fa and I, we discuss the answer together, hence the reason why it takes long to answer."

Snape gave her a slight glare, but nodded none the less, "Very well… you may go."

Sakura nodded as she picked up her bag and walked out of class.

"What did he want?" asked Ron.

"To see how good I was in Defence Against the Dark Arts." She lied.

They nodded buying that lie, and went to the library since they had an hour break before their next class.

Harry and Ron simply took a magazine of the latest Quidditch, Hermione decided to look over on her Potions.

Eriol decided to start the Essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts to get it out of the way fast.

Sakura took a book on History since she wasn't taking that subject, she would've… but Dumbledore had said the professor was a ghost.

'**This is Boring…'** Ying Fa told Sakura.

'_I guess…'_ Sakura thought back, _'I'm beginning to really miss Onii-chan and Yukito-san back home…'_

'**Well, Yukito-san would be here if you hadn't split Yue from him.'**

_'But they deserved their own lives…'_

**'If you say so…'**

Sakura sighed, _'Where are we going to go for Christmas break? It'd be a bit much to go back and forth from here to Japan and back…'_

**'So…?'**

_'Just wondering… where do you want to stay? Here, Japan, or some place else…'_

**'I don't care… it's you're body…'**

_'Not all the time…'_

**'True… that reminds me…'** Ying Fa sighed.

'_I know… the 8th is tomorrow…' _

**'Did you tell that old man?'**

'_Ying Fa!' _Sakura scolded.

**'What? Dumbledore is old…'**

Sakura giggled a bit,_ 'True… but don't call him that… it's not nice.'_

'**Well… if you remember correctly, I'm not exactly the nicest person here…'**

_'You're nice to me.'_

'**Yeah, that's because you are me. Or I'm you…'**

_'Hmm… make you wonder doesn't it… who's who…'_

**'What do you mean?'** Ying Fa asked with a bit of curiosity.

_'I mean like, are you me? Or am I you?'_ Sakura explained.

**'Don't they mean the same thing?'**

_'I guess… it's like that question, is the glass half empty or half full?'_

**'Argh! They mean the same damn thing!'**

_'Sure they do but what do you think the glass is?'_

**'Hmmm…. Half Empty?'**

_'I think that too… but it can be Half Full ne?'_

**'Baka… I already told you, they mean the exact same thing!'**

_'I know, I know… but which makes more sense?'_

Before Ying Fa could answer Eriol cut in, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked and noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Hoe…." She muttered, "Sorry… what were you saying?" she asked.

Eriol chuckled, "You must be interested in that book… we were calling you for the passed few minutes."

Sakura laughed nervously, "I guess…"

"We were just about to leave since the hour is almost up." Explained Hermione.

Sakura nodded as she put the book away.

They all began to walk down the stairs as it began to move.

Eriol looked at Sakura, "Do you often talk to yourself?" he asked in Japanese.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused.

'**Oh shit! Sakura, we didn't block our minds!'** Ying Fa cried.

Quickly shutting that part of her thoughts Sakura laughed nervously, "Oh that… hmmm… um…"

Eriol smiled, "We'll leave that question for another time too?"

"Hai… Arigatou…"

Eriol nodded, "No problem." He went towards the History class, while Sakura walked the other way to Herbology.

'_We should be more careful around Eriol-kun huh?'_ asked Sakura.

'**Hai… it's for the better, we can't let any students know yet. It's too early.'** Ying Fa said.

_'Alright… well… I'll remind Dumbledore about Tomorrow… right now… let's just get to class right?'_

'**Ok.'**

Sakura continued walking, and entered class showing her schedule to the professor. Quickly finding a place next to Neville and quickly making friends since they both, had in interest in plants.

Unknown to Sakura or Ying Fa… Eriol wasn't the only one who seemed to have heard her conversation… in fact. Two other people heard it, but none dangerous…

Who are they? You're very own Harry Potter, and Albus Dumbledore.

- - -

…_**To Be Continued…**_

.Exquisite and Pink.


	3. Chapter 3

_Light and Dark_

_The CCS gang had split up, Eriol had returned to England, Syaoran and Meiling had no choice but to continue their engagement and Tomoyo had moved with her mother to continue their business in the States. Now, Sakura is on her way to Hogwarts. **MIGHT HAVE** **SPOILERS FOR HP and the HBP.**_

_By: Exquisite and Pink_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter. **

- - -

**.Recap.**

- - -

Unknown to Sakura or Ying Fa… Eriol wasn't the only one who seemed to have heard her conversation… in fact. Two other people heard it, but none dangerous… 

Who are they? You're very own Harry Potter, and Albus Dumbledore.

- - -

**.Chapter three.**

- - -

Soon Herbology ended, and Sakura took a look at her schedule, _'Transfiguration…'_ she thought to herself.

'**Where's that?'** asked Ying Fa.

'_Um… down the hall…'_ Sakura replied as she made her way to class.

**'You're not sure are you? …. Damn this school is too big for it's own good... maybe we should ask someone?'**

Sakura have a mocking gasp, _'Ying Fa? Suggesting to ask help?'_ Sakura gave a giggle.

Ying Fa pouted with a huff, **'Hey, not my problem if you're late for class.'**

Sakura was about to answer back when he bashed into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Sakura said as she looked down so see who she bumped into to see cold grey blue eyes.

Draco pushed her off, "You better be."

**'Sakura! Let me take over! Let me take overrr! I wanna beat his ass for being rude! LET ME-'**

Sakura glared at him slightly, as he began to walk away, but she noticed the book he was holding was a textbook for Transfiguration.

"Oh! Wait!" she called.

Draco turned around, "What?" he asked rudely.

"Are you going to Transfiguration?"

Draco still glaring nodded.

Sakura smiled, "Great! I'll follow you, I don't know the way…"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah what ever, come on."

Sakura's smile brighten a bit, "Thank you." She ran a bit to catch up with him.

Draco glared at her.

Sakura looked at him, "Don't bothering glaring at me… I grew up around someone with a similar glare, and had a friend who glared like you… it doesn't affect me." She said, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way…"

'**Argh… why do you always try to make friends?'** asked Ying Fa, **'If it were my body, I would've punch him out already!'**

_'Just drop it Ying Fa…'_

Ying gave a frustrated sigh, **'Fine.'**

"And?" asked Draco.

"Well, I was wondering what you're name was, I only know your last name from Defence Against the Dark Arts…"

"It's Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Sakura smiled, "Nice to meet you… even though I know most Slytherins don't get along with Gryffindors…"

Draco opened the classroom door and let her in, Sakura smiled at him for the last time, "Thanks again, and sorry for bumping into you." She said before she found a seat by Harry and Eriol.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Harry and Ron whispered to Sakura. Hermione also gave Sakura a questioning look.

Eriol just chuckled, _'Sakura's up to her charms again making friends with the most unlikely types of people.'_ He thought to himself.

"I bumped into him looked for the classroom… found out he too, had transfiguration, and followed him… he didn't seem to mind." Sakura replied calmly.

The Golden trio looked at each other, _'Malfoy being nice?'_ was where their thoughts went.

Class went on, as Professor McGonagall explain more about Animagus, which quickly caught the attention of Sakura and Ying Fa.

Soon enough class ended, and everyone packed their books away and headed to lunch.

Harry, on the other hand, said he'd catch up later and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Before he could say anything, the gargoyle jumped aside and Harry went up.

"Harry… what brings you here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well sir… I'm not sure how to say this… without sounding… crazy." Harry began.

Dumbledore nodded motioning him to sit.

Harry took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I can assure you Harry, that whatever it is, it won't make you sound crazy…" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded silent for a few minutes before he spoke up, "I hear Sakura talking to herself, but… she isn't talking out loud… does that make sense?"

Dumbledore nodded rubbing a hand over his long beard, "Hmm… this seems like a problem… oh, no, no, no… not for you Harry… but for Sakura… I might as well call for her…"

Seconds later, a faint, _**"HOE!"**_ was heard from the direction of the great hall, and then, minutes later the doors opened yet again to see Peeves float in with a trembling Sakura following him.

Dumbledore gave a slight glare at Peeves, "Peeves… I haven't asked you to get her, you know as well as any other ghost in this castle, that she is deathly afraid of them."

Peeves shrugged, "My bad?" he asked laughing, "Besides, McGonagall seemed busy so I took the job."

Dumbledore sighed and dismissed him, Harry, who rushed to Sakura's side comforted her.

Dumbledore waited for Sakura to calm down, before talking to her.

'**Sakura, Sakura… god! It was just a ghost!' **said Ying Fa.

_'But-But-But-'_

**'No Buts! We have to work on your fear of ghosts… not all of them are evil or bad…'**

Harry gave a look to Dumbledore, "Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

Sakura's head snapped up before quickly shutting her mind completely, _'I keep forgetting to block my mind.'_ She cursed to herself.

Sakura felt Ying Fa nod.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes Harry, every telepath can hear that."

"Telepath?" asked Harry before he looked at Sakura.

"Yes, what you're hearing is Sakura's thoughts." Dumbledore explained before he turned to Sakura, "I seem to hear a lot of your… _thoughts_." Dumbledore chuckled when Sakura blushed.

"Well… I know Occlumency, but… back home I never used it, because I my friends, and brother aren't telepaths… I didn't think that there'd be any here… so I'm not used to blocking my mind…" Sakura explain.

Harry looked at Sakura, "do you often talk to yourself?" he asked.

Sakura laughed nervously, her blush increasing.

'_Ying Fa, what are we doing to do?'_

'**Can't you just erase that memory or something?'** she asked.

"Harry…" Began Dumbledore, seeing the concentrated look on Sakura face, "I don't want you to speak a word of this, and don't ask question… Sakura will give the answers when the time comes…"

Sakura sighed in relief as she gave Harry a pleading look.

Harry nodded, and Sakura smiled at him.

As they both turned to leave, Sakura remembered, "Dumbledore-sensei… Tomorrow I-" she began, but eyes Harry.

"I know, I'll arrange it with the Professors."

Sakura nodded thanking him, "Oh... and sorry about the old man comment..." she added with a blush.

With thatm Sakurafollowed Harry out, and they went to eat lunch.

- - -

The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon it was last period for the day.

Sakura talked happily with Eriol as they both made their way to Potions.

"And then, Yamazaki began to confuse our new maths sensei with this tale about how numbers and math was created and how it mixed in with chocolate and teddy bears." Sakura giggled.

"I see he's still up for his old tricks."

Sakura nodded, "But before he could get to the climax of the tale, Chiharu-chan come in pulls him by the ear and drags him away saying that ever famous sentence, 'LIES, LIES! DON'T BELIEVE A WORD HE SAYS!' catching everyone's attention."

Eriol chuckled, "Oh, how happened to Sasaki-san and Terada-sensei?" he asked.

"Oh! They're together now, they fought for their rights, and everything, but the only catch was that, Terada-sensei can't teach Rika-chan." She said sadly, "The board thought that if Rika-chan was in his class, he'd give her high marks because he loves her… even though we all know how smart Rika-chan is."

Eriol nodded, "Well, at least they can be together ne?"

Sakura nodded.

"What happened to you're Tomodachi, Daidouji-san?" (Tomodachi-best friend)

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan moved to America to expand her mother's toy company… so I haven't heard from her much lately."

Eriol nodded understanding.

They took their seats in the front when Professor Slughorn came in.

"Oh! It seems like I have a new student here…" he said.

Sakura smiled.

Slughorn grinned brightly, "It truly is an honour to have you here C-" he stopped remember Dumbledore's words, "Ms. Kinomoto… You're father was an honourable man, I sent flowers for my regards to what happened…" he said.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you." A light blush on her cheeks when she noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Wait till my old friends hear that I'm teaching _the_ C-" he stopped again with a sigh, "My dear… I'm sorry… I can't contain my excitement of having you choosing my class." He said.

Sakura laughing nervously, and nodded, "It's alright…"

Eriol chuckled knowing exactly what was happening.

'**This guy is going to blow our cover…'** said Ying Fa.

After that was said, Sakura blocked her mind, _'Maybe, but let's hope that it'll last us to the end of the year.'_ Sakura replied back.

Harry, who heard, who he thought was Sakura's thought wondered,_ 'What was she really here for? What is she hiding? What cover?'_

Harry didn't seemed to be the only one wondering, Eriol, who was right next to Sakura, heard Ying Fa's thought, and wondering what exactly was one of his best friends hiding from him?

In Potions, they began to learn about a potion called, 'Feathered Hope', and of course, Harry was first to finish with the help of the 'Half Blood Prince' though Sakura wasn't to far behind and finished second.

Hermione finished right after, as she glared at Harry for cheating again.

'**I don't get why you have to learn Feathered Hope…'** said Ying Fa.

'_Well… it's a healing potion…_' Sakura replied.

**'With a lame name.'**

Sakura shrugged, _'but it's helpful.'_

**'But what are the chances that you'll have that potion with you at all times, or have all the ingredients to make it?'**

Sakura shrugged again, _'I don't know… it can be a benefit…'_

'**If you can remember all the steps when you're in a panic… _real_ benefit.'** Ying said sarcastically.

'_Stop being a negative thinker.'_

**'Stop being a positive thinker.'**

Sakura sighed realizing that this'll get nowhere,_ 'Why do we even bother arguing?' _

'**It's fun?'**

_'Really?'_

**'Hey! If you're thinking just because I'm "Evil" doesn't mean I can't have fun!'**

_'I wasn't thinking that!'_

'**Uh-huh, sure…'**

_'Ying Fa…'_

**'Alright, alright, you weren't thinking it… but just wait until tomorrow! It's going to be the best day of you're life!'**

_'Better not do anything rash!'_

'**Me? Now why would I do that?'** Ying Fa asked laughing.

_'Oh boy…'_

Suddenly the bell rang and it was break again for an hour before supper.

'_Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day…' _was Sakura's last thought before she headed towards the common room, to relax a bit, since it soon, was the end of one eventful day.

- - -

AN: I forgot that Harry also took Herbology... so let's just say he went...  
-sweatdrops- sorry about that...

…_**To Be Continued…**_

.Exquisite and Pink.


	4. Chapter 4

_Light and Dark_

_The CCS gang had split up, Eriol had returned to England, Syaoran and Meiling had no choice but to continue their engagement and Tomoyo had moved with her mother to continue their business in the States. Now, Sakura is on her way to Hogwarts. **MIGHT HAVE** **SPOILERS FOR HP and the HBP.**_

_By: Exquisite and Pink_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter. **

- - -

**.Recap.**

- - -

Suddenly the bell rang and it was break again for an hour before supper.

'_Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day…' _was Sakura's last thought before she headed towards the common room, to relax a bit, since it soon, was the end of one eventful day.

- - -

**.Chapter four.**

- - -

The next morning, Sakura suddenly sat up in Bed, her emerald eyes wide open, and her hands gripped the bed sheets as her eyes shut tightly as if in pain. A light glow erupted from her body and once it faded, a pair of small black wings were on her back.

When she opened her eyes, they were no longer emerald but a dark cold jade. She had a colder look to her facial expressions and a tougher build.

She gave a grin as she slipped out of bed and magically changed into her robes and made the black-feathered wings disappear.

She looked at herself as she passed by a mirror, "I have to grow my hair…" she said as she eyed her shoulder length auburn hair.

As she walked down into the common room, and out the portrait she bumped into someone.

"Omf!" She quickly stood up to see who was in her way to see Eriol.

"Watch where you're-" she began.

_'Ying Fa! That's Eriol-kun you're going to tell off!'_

Yes… Ying Fa had the body for the day… or at least until six-o-clock that evening. You see… every month, on the 8th, Ying Fa gets the body to herself even though Sakura and Ying Fa can change freely on their own will, but on the 8th, they can't change back… of course… this never happened before 2 years ago… that, was because, Ying Fa never revealed herself to Sakura until then, and on the 8th… when Ying Fa first revealed herself, Sakura let Ying Fa take over for the day…

Well… you can imagine with Ying Fa's attitude, she had gotten in trouble with the most unlikely of person… a sorceress to be precise. A deceased sorceress.

Now… you're probably wondering how a sorceress, who's dead, cast a spell on Ying Fa and Sakura… well, think of it as a Moving on Wish… when a spirit roams the earth, it means they have unfinished business… well… this sorceress's unfinished business was to hex the one who betrayed her (but she died before she could finish the spell). And so… when Ying Fa came along, the Sorceress had gotten mad and cast the spell on her… the only way to remove the spell was to fall in love with you're soul mate. Not just any person… but… you're **soul mate**.

Anyways… you get the idea… so back to the story.

**'Fine, Fine…'**

"Sakura-chan?" asked Eriol questioningly, as he looked into Ying Fa's eyes.

"Hoe?" Ying Fa forced that cursed expression out, "Gomen ne… I was a little angry... I didn't mean to yell at you…"

Eriol gave a slight glare, as he pulled her into a shadowed corner, "Who are you?" he asked.

'_Uh oh…'_ thought Sakura shaking her head and blocking her mind, _'I should've known Eriol-kun would somehow notice…. Maybe it's because you started shouting at him!'_

"What do you mean?" asked Ying Fa as she told Sakura to shut up.

Eriol continued his glare.

'_I've never known Eriol-kun to glare like that…'_ Sakura shuddered.

'**Yeah… it's usually that freaky smile of his.'**

"I know too well that Sakura-chan's eyes are emerald, not jade… and her aura is pink, not red… now I'm going to ask you again… who **are** you?" asked Eriol clearly worried for Sakura_, 'What if she was kidnapped replaced by this girl? Or what if she's hurt somewhere?'_

'**Heyyy… who knew Eriol-kun had the hots for you Sakura-chan.'** Ying Fa mocked.

'_He does not! He's just worried for a friend… that's all.'_ Sakura quickly replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about Eriol-kun… come on… I'm hungry and I haven't eaten in amonth! … er…. Yeah, not for real you know?" Ying Fa laughed nervously as she walked out from the shadows.

'**It's so hard being you!'** Ying Fa declared.

_'But you're going to have to try! There's still twelve hours...'_

**'Fine, fine, but you owe me big time for this!'**

_'Ok, ok, I'll pay you back when I can, now be NICE!'_

Ying Fa muttered a few incoherent words as Eriol followed her to the great hall.

'_Don't think I didn't hear that…' _Sakura said.

'**Argh! Can't you just shut up? Geez, you've never been this annoying when I take over the body…' **

_'That's because I usually rest.'_

**'Then why don't you rest now?'**

_'I would… but seeing it as we're not back home, and that Eriol-kun is here, I have to make sure you keep you're act right… or at least until six tonight…'_

**'Whatever…'**

Ying Fa began eating breakfast with a content grin on her face completely ignoring Eriol's slight glare.

Hermione, who had come down not a second after Ying Fa and Eriol, noticed that the two weren't themselves…

'_That's strange…' _she thought to herself, _'they're usually so talkative with each other…' _

"Sakura?" called Hermione.

Ying Fa, who wasn't used to being called Sakura, didn't answer.

"Sakura?" Hermione called again from the other side of the table.

_'Ying Fa! Hermione-chan is calling you!'_

**'Huh? Oh dear lord… this is going to be a horrible day!'**

"Oh! Good Morning Hermione!" Ying greeted with false enthusiasm.

"How are you today?" Hermione asked.

"I'm feeling good… and you?"

"I'm alright… so… what's up with you and Eriol? You're usually talking about stuff right now."

Hermione, who was eyeing Sakura carefully, noticed she didn't seem to look like herself today, not to mention that she was acting strange.

'**I think she's on to me Sakura…'** Ying Fa thought.

Sakura sighed, _'I wouldn't be too surprised is she realizes it's not me like Eriol-kun… she's smart you know.'_

**'Great! Just what we need! Two suspicious students! What next?'**

The Great Hall doors opened and Dumbledore walked in looking unusually Cheerful, "Ms. Kinomoto… I'd like you to come with me…" he said.

**'I just had to ask didn't I?'**

_'Yup…'_

Ying Fa stood up and followed after him, "What happened?" she asked.

"Ying Fa I presume?"

"You got it old man."

_'Ying Fa!'_

**'What! He knows it's me…'**

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, "Now, we must hurry… you're guardian, Yue… I think he was… he has requested you're appearance with an important message, one that I've already approved of."

Ying Fa nodded, as they rushed up to the astronomy tower, the Angel guardian stood there.

"Ying Fa-sama…" Yue acknowledged.

"Yue." She replied.

"I have received a message… from your brother."

"Sakura's brother." Ying Fa corrected.

"From your brother…." Yue continued without correcting, "He, and Yukito said… with the frequent wizard attacks, schools and buildings were destroyed, and school has been cancelled for them, they **will**, be here to assist in the teachings."

"What?" cried Ying Fa.

'_What? No way! Onii-chan and Yukito-san are coming? Yay!'_ Sakura cheered.

**'Sakura, you're brother dislikes me!'**

_'Only because when we told him, you were rude to him…'_

**'And because he didn't like the fact that I was in you!'**

_'Ying Fa…'_

"When are they coming?" asked Ying Fa.

"In an hour." Yue replied.

Ying Fa nodded, "Thank you…"

Without a second word, she nodded to Dumbledore and Yue before heading back to the Great Hall.

_'Ying Fa?'_

**'What?'**

'_Do you really want your own body?' _she asked.

**'What? where did you-?'**

_'Don't lie Ying Fa… I can hear your thoughts…'_

Ying Fa sighed, **'Sometimes… I wish I was my own person… have my own family… you know?'**

'_Yeah…I guess.'_ Sakura agreed… though… she secretly enjoyed Ying Fa's presence, and vice versa with Ying Fa, having been with each other 24/7 for two whole years, it was hard not to get attached. They were there for each other when others couldn't help.

- - -

When Ying Fa arrived back to the Great Hall, she simply took her seat back let her head rest on her arm and she sighed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at Eriol who gave Sakura a slight glare, but it slowly faltered when he sensed Ying Fa's red aura filled with confusion and stress.

'_After the great battle… what do you think will happen? With our status of being Card Mistress, and from the prophecy… what do you think will happen to us?' _asked Sakura.

**'Why the sudden topic?'**

Ying Fa felt Sakura shrug.

"Sakura?" Asked Harry.

Ying Fa looked up at Harry and forced out a smile, "Morning! Sorry… I'm kind of tired…." Ying Fa forced a yawn.

**'This is going to be a really long day…'**

_'I agree.'_

Soon morning breakfast was done, and it was time for Defence against the Dark Arts.

'**Great… first class with the snake!'** Ying Fa said.

_'Don't do anything rash with him…'_

**'Yeah, yeah I know… be _you_…'**

Sakura frowned and sighed, _'I'm sorry about all this… I should have thought about this before we came here…' _

Ying Fa just nodded, **'If you say so… don't worry about it ok Sakura? It's just for today… and next month… the 8th is on a Saturday, so… we'll have nothing to worry about, we'll go to Haven for the day and I can practice my magic there with Naomi.' **

_'Ok… while you're in class, I'll meditate to see if I can contact Naomi… we'll schedule it.'_

'**Ok.' **

Ying Fa sighed as she took a seat next to Draco, who also seemed to notice the coldness around Ying Fa.

'**Strange how Sakura can affect people in one day with that cheerful aura of hers…**' Ying Fa thought to herself making sure she blocked it from Sakura.

- - -

Defence Against the Dark Arts ended, but it seemed as though Ying Fa had her temper take control.

"Next time… Ying Fa… I suggest you keep that mouth of you're shut! You're extremely lucky that you only come out on the 8th of every month."

"Correction… I have to come out on the 8th… I can come out when ever I like… if Sakura let's me."

"I should teach you a little lesson on how to keep that mouth closed."

"But you can't…" said Ying Fa.

Snape glared at her, before he dismissed her.

'_What did you do when I was meditating!' _asked Sakura.

**'Nothing! He was provoking me!'**

_'So you didn't do nothing… you did something!'_

'**Ok, ok fine! I did something…'** said Ying Fa, **'but it wasn't bad!'**

Ron came up to Ying Fa, "That was brilliant! No one other than Harry would have done that!'

Ying Fa grinned, "It was nothing…"

_'Ying Fa… what exactly did you do?'_

'**Nothing you need to worry about dear Sakura-chan…'** Ying Fa grinned.

Suddenly whispers filled the halls between giggling girls, "What are the girl giggling about?" asked Ron.

'**You don't think?'** asked Ying Fa.

_'I do…'_

There was a dramatic pause**_, 'Touya/Onii-chan and Yukito-san are here.'_** Ying Fa and Sakura thought in unison.

"Yo Kaijuu!" Called Touya.

'_KICK HIM! KICK HIM! KICK HIM!'_ cried Sakura as she growled.

Ying Fa grinned and she kicked him extra hard in the shins, stepped on his foot, and hit him over the head.

Yukito laughed, "Morning Ying Fa."

Ying Fa grinned, "Morning… she says morning too…"

Hermione watched the two new men, Harry, and Ron looked at each other wondering who they were, while some girls gave glares at Sakura.

Touya huffed, "I forgot it was you today." He said, before turning to Yukito, "and you should have warned me!"

Sakura inside Ying Fa was laughing_, 'Great job Ying Fa, I couldn't have done that!' _

'**Of course you couldn't.'**

'_What's that supposed to mean!' _

Touya draped an arm around Ying Fa, "Heard you had Morning break, so… you, are if you're friends want to tag along… can show was around here."

"What am I? A tour guide?" Ying Fa sighed, "Fine, fine…" Ying Fa turned to Sakura's friends, "Hermione, Harry, Ron… meet my brother Touya, and his best friend Yukito. Onii-chan… Yukito-san, meet, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

They shared a few nice to meet you's and stuff like that.

Ying Fa turned to Eriol, "I'm sure you remember him…"

Eriol smiled, "It's nice to see you two again Kinomoto-san, Tsukishiro-san."

"Oh… it's that **gaki** who's related to that other _**gaki**_, who almost _**killed**_ _**my imouto**_ countless of times." Touya said in Japanese with a glare.

Yukito chuckled, "Don't mind him…"

As they all walked around the school, Hermione turned to Eriol, "You tried to kill Sakura?" she asked.

Eriol chuckled, "Not really… but how did you know?"

"I have a Japanese neighbour… so I know a few words… and she mutters on and on in Japanese how much she really wants to kill her pesky sister."

Eriol chuckled.

Sakura sneezed, _'Someone is talking about me…'_

'**It's your Eriol-kun and Hermione.'**

_'He's not mine!'_

'**Keep telling yourself that.' **

Sakura sighed.

This was going to be a long day indeed… maybe longer than she wanted it to be.

- - -

AN: Ok! Well, Ying Fa is out an about! Lol. If there's something you don't understand, please put it in the review and I'll clear it out! Also… before, when Sakura was talking about a Prophecy and the Great Battle…that should be cleared either next chapter or the one after. Also... Naomi's character will be introduced... not in person, but Sakura and Ying Fa are going to talk about her, and try to read between the lines, because, Naomi is important in this story.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

.Exquisite and Pink.


	5. Chapter 5

_Light and Dark_

_The CCS gang had split up, Eriol had returned to England, Syaoran and Meiling had no choice but to continue their engagement and Tomoyo had moved with her mother to continue their business in the States. Now, Sakura is on her way to Hogwarts. **MIGHT HAVE** **SPOILERS FOR HP and the HBP.**_

_By: Exquisite and Pink_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter. **

- - -

**.Recap.**

- - -

Sakura sighed.

This was going to be a long day indeed… maybe longer than she wanted it to be.

- - -

**.Chapter five.**

- - -

Touya sighed as he and Yukito watched Sakura, or more, Ying Fa, leave with her friends to go to class.

Yukito laid a hand on Touya's shoulder, "Don't worry Touya… it will work out for them in the end."

"How can we know for sure?" Touya asked angrily before sighing again, "It just kills me… I can't do anything to help them."

Yukito shock his head, "You're wrong. We can give them strength and hope Touya. We may not have the power to be there and help them, but we'll be there spiritually."

Touya nodded, "I guess you're right."

"See… don't worry, everything is going to be fine… Now… lets head to the to the kitchen quarters, I'm hungry."

With the mood lightened, Touya couldn't help but shake his head at his friend.

- - -

Upon arriving in Potions class, Professor Slughorn quickly greeted Ying Fa, he whispered to her, "It's a great pleasure to meet you Ying Fa. This is the first time I've heard of a situation such as this."

Ying Fa rose a brow, "Right…" she replied not knowing what more to say as she took her seat and leaned back in her chair.

Hermione glanced at Ying Fa slightly before quickly handing the note she had written to Harry.

Harry shot her a confused look before reading it, 'Don't you guys think Sakura's acting a little strange today?'

'Yeah… for some strange reason… I feel a cold chill around me when I'm next to her.' He scribbled before handing it to Ron.

Ron read it through, 'I know what you mean… it's like you just phased through a block of ice…' he replied.

Hermione read the replied and answered, 'I think Eriol noticed to… I've been meaning to ask him, but something usually came up.' 

Before more could be said, Class had begun and they went to work.

As everyone worked on the potion Glancing Charm, a potion used to lure a person to you after the person drinks it, Ying Fa questioned Sakura, **'I've been meaning to ask you… How did the meditation go? Did you get through to Naomi?' **she asked.

'_Oh, yeah, she told me not to be late.'_ Sakura had replied.

Ying Fa was silent for a moment before she spoke again, **'Do… do you think she's right?'**

'_About our life you mean?'_

'**Yeah.'**

Sakura sighed, _'Well, I can't say for sure if she's right… but if she is. I want to be prepared.'_

Ying Fa sighed, **'Yeah… But didn't you find it a little bit strange? How she just came out of no where when we needed help?'**

Sakura shrugged, _'Of course I found it strange… but it was the least we could do… she did save us after all.'_ She replied, _'she wanted information that only we could know, and I gave it to her. If it was the wrong thing to do, then I'll get punished for it. That's it, that's all.' _

Ying Fa didn't reply.

'_Besides,'_ Sakura replied, _'you saw her power Ying Fa. If she's right about our life, the Great Battle, and the prophecy, I want to be prepared.'_

Sakura felt Ying Fa nod, **'You know what I really hate about her?' **Ying Fa asked.

'No…' 

'I hate it when she says sorry out of the blue she always does that! It annoys me like crazy.'

Sakura giggled, _'She probably means well though.'_

They had finished the potion a while ago seconds right after Harry had and they waited for class to end. Once it did, both Ying Fa and Sakura sighed in relief, **'One hour to go.'**

Hermione smiled at Ying Fa, "Hey Sakura, you want to come with us? We're going to the Library to relax in peace and quiet…" she said.

Ying Fa shock her head and forced out a smile, "Thanks Hermione, but… I think I'll head back to the common room…" she said.

Hermione nodded as she caught up with Harry, Ron and Eriol.

Sakura waved by at them before she turned the corner and headed the opposite way from the Gryffindor common and towards the castle grounds.

'_I thought we were going to the common room.'_ Sakura said.

'**We were… but I changed my mind.'** Ying Fa replied.

Just as they step outside they bumped right into someone. Ying Fa looked up and saw the cold grey eyes that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Ah… Sorry…" Ying Fa said trying to keep her act as Sakura.

Draco eyed her for a moment, "Who are you?" he asked, "You don't seem to act like that Kinomoto girl." He said.

Sakura froze.

Ying Fa grinned, "Why… whatever are you talking about?"

Draco glared at her before dragging her by the edge of the castle, "Don't think I don't know…" he said, "You do you think I work with?"

Ying Fa's grin faltered, "So… you're one of his aren't you… a bit young no?"

Before Draco could reply Ying Fa held his hand and Draco felt his mind leave his soul.

When he opened his eyes, he looked around him, everything was white, then turning to his left he saw both Ying Fa and Sakura.

"Bloody Hell!" he yelped in shock as he took an involuntary step back.

Sakura frowned at Ying Fa, "Why did you bring him here?"

Ying Fa shrugged, "He already knows if he works for Voldemort… I needed a place to check him through if he told Voldemort that we're here."

"But can we trust him with this? He does work for the enemy…" Sakura reasoned.

Shrugging again Ying Fa replied, "I don't know, you tell me, you're good at that kind of personality stuff."

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco asked.

Sakura turned to him with a small smile, "Sorry Malfoy… Um… well… what would you like to know?" she asked.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Ying Fa smirked, "It's a dimension we created… we named it Haven. It can change to look like whatever we please."

Haven was the only place where Sakura and Ying Fa actually saw each other face to face.

Draco nodded, "So it's true then… what Voldemort said about the Clow Mistress."

Sakura smiled, "Yes… I'm Sakura… you can call her Ying Fa."

Draco simply nodded.

Ying Fa put a hand on Draco's forehead and smirked, "You haven't told him yet? Hmmm that's strange." Ying Fa said, her hand began to glow, "Well, if ever you decide to tell, you'll just die…"

"What?"

Sakura frowned, "You didn't have to go that Far." She turned to him, "It's similar to that bond you wizards do sometimes, I think it was called the Unbreakable vow… yet ours can be removed at anytime unlike yours."

Draco glared at the smirking Ying Fa, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Why didn't you do your job?" Ying Fa asked.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

Sakura waved her hand and a table with chairs appeared, she motioned them to sit before speaking, "You never really wanted to do it did you Draco?" she asked, "You only joined him to try and make your father proud, but you don't have it in you. To kill innocent people. To have their blood forever stained on your hands. To have the nightmares flood your mind never leaving you in peace."

Draco didn't reply.

"Well… once you have an answer to my question as to why you didn't tell your boss that you're here, come to us." Ying Fa said.

Sakura smiled when Draco nodded, he looked at them like he wanted to say something, "Kinomoto…"

"Call me Sakura, and you can call her Ying Fa, no need for that Kinomoto business." Sakura replied.

Draco didn't listen, "Kinomoto, listen…"

Sakura frowned slight but nodded nonetheless.

"Be careful… watch your step, and every person. Especially… that woman." He replied.

"What?" Ying Fa asked.

"What woman?" Sakura questioned as she too stood up.

Draco stood up, "I'm sorry." He looked at Sakura and Ying Fa, his eyes filled with confusion and the need to help, something people never took the chance too see because they were too scared to see past his cold exterior.

Sakura and Ying Fa frowned as they let his mind go and they watched him disappear.

"What woman?" Sakura wondered out loud at Ying Fa.

Ying Fa shook her head, "I don't know."

The two sighed before a smirk appeared on Ying Fa's face, "Shall we?"

Sakura wore an equal smirk she had adapted from her 'twin', "We shall." She replied.

The White around them suddenly changed to look at the top of Tokyo Tower, and in their hands, weapons materialized and with one last smirk they charged at each other.

- - -

Eriol sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon he couldn't concentrate on anything, he was too worried about Sakura. Something wasn't right about her today, her aura, her eyes, it really worried him.

Maybe… Maybe he was just imagining it? After all, it didn't seem like the others noticed. He snapped out of his thought when he noticed that not only was Harry and his group looking at him, but the book he wanted to study from was upside down.

Sighing yet again he closed the book down and held his head in his hand.

"Are you ok Eriol?" asked Hermione, "You seem out of it."

Eriol simply nodded.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before turning to Hermione nudging her, "Oh Right." She murmured, "Eriol. We've been meaning to ask you."

Eriol looked up, "Yes?"

Hermione paused.

"Well, we were wondering if you've noticed anything strange form Sakura." Harry finished for her.

Eriol frowned, _'So I wasn't imagining anything.'_ He thought, "You've noticed something strange?" he asked.

The three of them nodded.

They sat in silence for a few moments, "I'm worried about her…" Eriol said.

Hermione smiled, "You care for her deeply don't you."

Eriol smiled back, and Hermione got the answer.

After another few minutes of silence, Hermione stood up surprising everyone, she closed her books and placed her things away, "I'm guessing Sakura's a little lonely, and it's almost supper soon…"

Following in suit the four of them headed back to the common room to see Ginny coming out, "Hey guys!" she greeted, "Oh… Where's Sakura?"

"What do you mean? She's not there?" Ron asked his sister.

Ginny shook her head, "No… I haven't seen her."

"Ginny come on!" cried one of her friends, Ginny shot an apologetic smile before following her friends downstairs.

The four looked at each other before rushing into the Gryffindor common room causing people to look at them surprised, dumping their book in their dorm room on their bed, they all rushed out again in search for their missing friend.

"Are you sure she told you the Common room?" Ron asked.

"I'm positive!" Hermione replied worriedly.

Eriol released his aura in search for Sakura, pinpointing it, he sped it, "She's outside."

Harry nodded and followed, "Watch out!" he cried.

But it was too late, Eriol collided with Draco and they both laid flat on the ground. Draco cursed as he got up glaring slightly at Eriol.

"You should watch where you're going." He said, he noticed the worried look in Eriol's eyes as Harry and Ron helped him up, "I'm guessing you're all looking for that Kinomoto girl… She's out by the field." He said as he pushed passed them.

"Er… Thanks?" Hermione called at Draco's retreating back as he simply waved without turning around, and the four went their way on the field.

Slowly down they saw Sakura leaning by the Castle walls, her eyes closed oblivious of her surroundings.

Hermione was going to shake her shoulder when Eriol stopped her, "You shouldn't… She's meditating, if we surprise her, she might get stuck."

Hermione quickly took her hand back, afraid to hurt her new friend in any way.

"Then what do we do?" Harry Asked.

Eriol didn't reply as he sat in front of Sakura, closing his eyes, he placed a finger on her forehead and a glow erupted.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron cried in shock.

"I think… I think Eriol entered Sakura's Meditation… if that's… even possible." Hermione replied.

Harry Shrugged.

- - -

Sakura was thrown around the tower bleeding on her arm and leg, while Ying Fa smirk, though she had a deep gash on her stomach and on her cheek.

Sakura jumped up and flipped off one of the many pillars of the tower and sprinted towards her opponent before coming to a halt. Her eyes widening, she glanced at Ying Fa who did a barely noticeable nod and Sakura turned around just in time to see Eriol appear.

"Sakura, I'm sorry to disturb you like this, but it-" Eriol stopped, and he looked from Ying Fa to Sakura and Back again.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Ah, it's alright Eriol… I was using Twin card… and… well… you know. Training?" While laughing nervously she shot a slight glare at Ying Fa.

Ying Fa rolled her eyes in her mind as she bowed to the both of them before pretending to de-materialize.

Sakura smiled nervously at Eriol's questioning stare, "I'm guessing it's super time, shall we go?"

Eriol smiled slightly before nodding and disappearing from her mind.

Once he was gone for sure, Ying Fa took off the invincibility spell, and frowned, "That was close."

"Too close… We have to find safer places to meditate…" Sakura replied.

Ying Fa nodded as they left their Haven.

- - -

Ying Fa's dark jade eyes opened and noticed everyone was staring at her.

Getting up, "Ah… Gomen… I changed my mind about going to the common room… I found it would've gotten too noisy there to meditate." She said.

Hermione smiled, "It alright, But are you ok? You're bleeding." She said.

Ying Fa felt her cheek, "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt… it'll heal by tomorrow."

Harry and Ron decided to ask as they made their way towards the Great hall, "How did you get it though?"

"You didn't have it before you opened your eyes." Harry continued.

Ying Fa smiled, "That is because my soul wasn't technically attached to my body since I was meditating."

Ron was confused, "Your soul not attached to your body?"

Ying Fa forced a Sakura Like giggled, "You'll get it… eventually."

Eriol was silent as they took their seats, "Sakura." He began in Japanese.

Ying Fa looked his way, "hai?" she asked.

"When I saw you, you weren't injured on your cheek." He said, "Twin did."

Sakura cursed, _'That's right… we don't have the same wounds…'_

'**Damn… what am I going to say?'**

'I know! You remember when I did that connection bind?' 

'**Yeah… the one Hope said she and the cards wanted to do… 'to be one with the mistresses.' Or something like that.' **Ying Fa replied.

'_Well, What ever happens to me happens to them, right? Well, it also works the other way around, what ever happens to them, happens to me.' _

Ying Fa smirked, **'So… technically, we aren't really lying… it's somewhat the truth…' **

"Sakura?" Eriol asked.

Ying Fa smiled, "Ah, gomen… Well, you know Twin was hurt… I did the connection bind last year…" she said.

Eriol's eyes widened, "The connection bind? Why?"

Ying Fa shrugged, "I agreed with the cards, we wanted to be one. It was Hope's suggestion."

Before Eriol would question anything, Touya and Yukito appeared, "Oi! Ying Fa!" Touya called her attention as they walked towards her.

Ying Fa smirked, "Hello dear, _old_, Onii-chan."

"I'm not old!" Touya barked.

Yukito chuckled, then noticing her wound, "Ah, Haven again?" he asked.

Ying Fa nodded.

Touya shook his head, "Whatever… anyways, it's almost six… and unless." He trailed off, as he walked towards the front of the Great Hall with Yukito and they were Introduced to the School.

Sakura's eyes widened as she held her head, _'Ying Fa… Touya's right, unless we want to be seen, we have to get out of here… fast.' _

'**But the transformation is starting.'** Ying Fa said as she stood up wincing in pain. It was hard to breathe, as they tried to hold off the spell.

"Sakura… are you ok?" her friends asked.

Ying Fa held in her gasp of pain as she heard Sakura's pained voice, _'I'm holding it off… Ying Fa, go!' _

Without a word, Ying Fa sprinted out of the Great Hall, curious eyes followed her retreating back.

Eriol stood up to follow her when Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall, "No need to follow her Mr. Hiiragizawa… I can assure you, it's fine."

Frowning, Eriol sat back in his seat and shrugged to the questions Harry, Ron and Hermione asked as he too, wondered what had just happened.

- - -

Over by the Teacher's Table, Dumbledore frowned as Minerva turned to Sakura's older brother, "I thought the transformation doesn't hurt them." She said.

Touya nodded, "Normally, it wouldn't hurt. But since they are being forced to transform, and Knowing Ying Fa… that Sorceress that cursed them, decided to add what she thought was a little pain. Although, I don't know how painful it actually is… or the full detail as to the whole curse from the deceased Sorceress, from what Yukito and I know, we have no idea what else it happening to them."

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Well," Yukito began, "Knowing Sakura, there is more to this curse then she's letting on."

Minerva frowned, "And she would keep to herself even if it bring her pain?"

Touya nodded, "Those smiles she wears, most of them aren't real. She thinks that if she pretends nothing it wrong, those she cares for, and those who care for her won't notice, and then they won't worry. It's how she is, to think of others before herself."

The Professors who happened to listen to their conversation frowned slightly, girls their age shouldn't be going through problems such as this, they hold so much power that probably they themselves don't realize, they hold so much responsibilities that not even an average adult holds.

- - -

AN: Oki! Finally an update! W00t! Hehehe. Remember if there is anything you don't understand, please say it in your review and I'll gladly get back to you on it. Now, I just want to apologize for the extremely delayed Update, you know… with school and all… Anyways, since I came back from the States last week, I decided to continue my updates! Whether it's going to be daily like the four first chapters, I'm not sure. It all depends on how fast everything flows from my mind onto the computer.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

.Exquisite and Pink.


End file.
